Hope and Memory
by DragonAnthony
Summary: Gabe thought his life was set in stone. An unexpected guest changes his mind.
1. Gabriel Rath

Disclaimer: All the characters from Dark Angle that I didn't make up along with the world they live in belong to James Cameron and Fox. As for Gabe and the rest of the characters not from the show well they are figments of my imagination.  
  
A/N: This story is dedicated to Anne. Why because she told me to write it and well I am. I hope you enjoy it. I am a slow writer and rather new at this being my first fan fic. With that said if I take a while to update bear with me. Reviews are welcome but don't be an asshole. Well that's it enjoy!!  
  
1 Hope and Memory  
  
Chapter 1: Gabriel Rath  
  
The weather was typical for this time of year. Rain, lots of it, came down in sheets, right over the city of Seattle. The streets were quite for this time of night maybe due to the rain but more likely due to the increased curfew as well as the resent attacks on sector police. People just didn't like to be out after dark anymore. There are always exceptions though and Gabriel Rath was one of them.  
  
Gabriel walked in a haze of his own thoughts. Work had been rather tough tonight and all he wanted now was to be home in his nice warm bed with his soft goose down pillow. Gabe has been working at Crash's for about 4 years as a bouncer and bartender. Most of the time he like the job. Sometimes though, like to night, things just seemed to get out of hand.  
  
One of the regulars, Sketchy was what his friends called him, had brought in a friend from out of town. Well from the moment the shit walk in Gabe new there was going to be trouble. And he was right, in a very wrong way. It seems the guy was an ex of one of the girls there and she wasn't exactly thrilled to see him. At first there was a lot of screaming, then a slap that echoed above all the music and chatter of a full house. After that things seemed to calm down. Sketchy and some of his friends calmed down the guy. As for the girl she left the bar rather quickly after the slap.  
  
Gabe thought that was going to be the end of it and he could look forward to an easy night, wrong again. The guy now was literally drowning himself in alcohol. He seemed rather distraught and with the alcohol on top of it, he started to get loud. Sketchy tried to calm him done as well as several other patrons sitting with them. Finally Gabe told them that he has had enough, and they should be getting him home to sleep it off. Sketchy's friends agreed and started to move him out the door when the ex walked back in with company.  
  
Gabe had looked over just in time to see this huge man follow the ex in and start pummeling the drunken guy. Sketchy and his friends started to jump in but Gabe cleared a path between them and the huge bastard. Damn would this night ever end he thought.  
  
"Get out of the fucking way!" Grabbing Sketchy and the drunk from in between him and the Man who was now staring at him with murder in his eyes. "You outside now or else!" Pointing a finger at the man. Damn he was big and the way he had been laying into the drunk, Gabe could tell he knew how to fight. But so did Gabe.  
  
The ex now scramming, "Get him Reily! Kill that bastard." Looking at Gabe with seething hatred for having pulled the drunk out of the way of a serious beating. "This is personal and has nothing to do with you Gabe! Walk away and you won't get hurt."  
  
Like Gabe was going to do that. The bitch must have really lost it to think this didn't have anything to do with him. This was his bar to protect as well as its patrons. "Wrong, this has every thing to do with me, now if would please just turn around and walk out the door I won't be forced to do something mean." Keeping his eye on Reily Gabe began to read him looking for weaknesses in his stance while still remaining semi-relaxed. Most conflicts could be resolved peacefully if you just stayed calm and passive. Some couldn't but Gabe was hoping this would be one of them.  
  
It was this time that Gabe caught One of Stechy's friends checking up on the drunken guy. "Brian are you OK?" It was the girl that had always talked to herself in third person. Original Cindy was also tough as nails when you needed back up. But he didn't think he would.  
  
Gabe looked down at the drunk and the back to the big man the ex had called Reily. "Moved him off to the side Cindy It doesn't look like any major damage. There is some ice and a towel behind the bar. Clean him up. Sketchy Call move your slow ass to cover!"  
  
"You heard the man, Sketchy. Move your ass, or Original Cindy's gonna smack you upside your head, and worse than drunk-boy got it!" She stated, as she pulled Brian off to the side. He stumbled all the way. "Gabe, shuga, Original Cindy got your back, aiight?"  
  
"Thanks girlfriend but I think me and Reily here can sort this out peacefully." Gabe stated looking directly into the eyes of his opponent.  
  
Wrong again. With lightning speed Reily lashed out at Gabe. Gabe seeing the slight dilation of his pupils was able to block the punch. That surprised Reily but not as much as the punch to the solar plexus did. His breath caught and he doubled over witch gave Gabe the time to grab hair and slam his knee strait into Reily's face.  
  
Nose broken and tears steaming down his face Reily lifted back up. The anger and pain showing plainly on his face, "Motherfucker, you are dead!" Pulling a knife from out behind his back he went after Gabe again.  
  
The girl now in hysterics screamed! "Reily no!" But Reily was just too mad to see reason. Gabe knew this and got into ready stance. Knifes were always rather dangerous in a fight! More so than guns in close quarters Gabe thought. Guns could only hurt you if you were in front of the knives well they could slice just about anywhere within reach. And Reily looked like he knew what he was doing.  
  
"Stand back every one!" Gabe made his way out in a larger section of the bar. One thing Gabe was grateful about was that the Bar was almost empty tonight. The only people left here were the regulars and the psychos. The regulars listened to him. Not because they didn't know how to protect themselves but because they knew that they could get in his way and then someone could get really hurt. "You don't want to do this Reily! I was being gentle with you before."  
  
The shock on Reily that before was gentle gave Gabe all the time he needed. Reaching out with a well placed front kick to Reily's hand that sent the knife strait up and into the plaster ceiling. Not missing a beat Gabe then spun and with his other foot planted a solid sidekick into Reily's chest.  
  
Reily staggered back holding his chest wondering how; in the blue hell did he do that? Maybe he should just go this guy was just embarrassing him one time after another. The thought of that though enraged him more. "You son of a bitch!" He than ran at Gabe arms in a blur putting everything into a last ditch effort to inflict some kind of pain.  
  
Shit things just got rather heated now. Gabe didn't even have time to counter and of Reily's punches. In stead all of his concentration was on blocking the blows. He just had to let the bastard tier himself out. That was easier said then done. Despite everything Gabe had to admit that Reily did know what he was doing. He even landed a few glancing blows before Gabe fond the opening he needed.  
  
Reily over extended on his finale punch that had meant to hit Gabe under the chin. Gabe shifted his head back just enough to let the blow miss him. He shifted forward lashing out with a viscous punch to floating ribs. He felt the crack but that didn't stop his forward momentum, which he used to put Reily even move out of balance. Gabe then raised his keen and kicked strait down onto Reily's ankle.  
  
There was a loud snap and Reily shrieked and fell over clutching his now broken ankle. The girl now rush at Gabe shrieking "You asshole!" she didn't make it that far when a blur shot and intercepted her and knocked her to the ground unconscious.  
  
Gabe laughed the only person he knows who could move that fast have to be Max. "Hi Max thanks for the help."  
  
"Well I didn't want you to have all the fun." She replied smiling coyly. "Sorry I'm late guy, looks like you had a rather dull evening?" Walking over to one of the table that got knocked over and started to help straiten things up.  
  
The whole while Reily had just sat there holding his ankle and screaming obscenities. Gabe walked over to him. Here let me help. Reily backed away with fear in his eyes. "Stay away you fuck!" Still inching backwards.  
  
"Look I have three years of med. school and four years in combat medicine in the military." Gabe said calmly. He really hadn't meant it to go as far as it had but Reily had left him no choice. He actually felt bad for him. The bitch had probably strung him along telling him lies about her ex just to get him to come. "So are you going to let me help?"  
  
Reily reluctantly let him still nervous but the pain was just unbearable. So Gabe checked him out told him it was defiantly broke and that he was going to have to get to a hospital to have it set right. The guy paled at this knowing full well what a repair like this was going to cost him. "You have two choices." Stated Gabe "One, you leave and take the unconscious woman with you. Two; we call you an ambulance and the police and let you explain to them why you pulled the knife and why you started to beat the shit out of some drunk."  
  
Reily was still in pain but the temporally set that Gabe had done got rid a most of the unbearable pain. All that there was now was that dull throbbing pain. With the last statement made Reily get to his feet. He slowly picked up the girl and headed for the door.  
  
As he walked past everyone was giving him dirty looks and some were calling him vulgar names under their breath. "Next time Reily don't bring the bitch and I will let you in." Called Gabe as Reily limped out the door.  
  
After that he had told everyone to just go he would finish cleaning up the mess and get out of there himself. Gabe just hoped that the boss didn't find out about this little mess. He knew the guys would keep quite but he wasn't sure about the bitch or Reily.  
  
So the night has sucked. And now hear he was walking in the pouring rain on his way home. A perfect end to a shity night. Well at least it couldn't get any worse, he thought as he turned down an ally way. OH! Yes it could! Ran though his brain. There in a heap of trash lay the body of a girl. Damn why me throwing his hands in the air. Gabe walked over to the body then stopped as he saw it move. Damn she was alive. Two bullet-wounds one to the shoulder one the leg just above the knee were plainly visible. Blood was also seeping from a wound to the head. She had probably hit it on the way down he thought. He had to get her out of there now or she would be dead. God would this night never end.  
  
A/N: At the beginning of this story I dedicated it to Anne. Now I am going to have to dedicate it to Sara as well. She is great and I totally appreciated all her help. Stay tuned the second chapter is almost completed. I will post it when that happens. 


	2. Brin's Fall

1 Hope and Memory  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is not a figment of my own imagination.  
  
A/N: Well I am back finally with chapter two to a story started so long ago I forgot what it was about. I want to apologize to anyone and everyone for this taking me so long to write. Work has sucked real badly lately and I just haven't had the time. But without further ado chapter 2.  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 Chapter 2: Brin's Fall  
  
1.3  
  
1.4 The rain washed over her lithe form. It had soaked her long black hair that was put up in a ponytail. It beaded up on the black leather jacket and the black cat suit she wore. X5-734 stood their contemplating her next move.  
  
1.5 The whole night had been a bust. X5-452 was nowhere to be found. She had tried her work but she had been afraid to talk to any of 452's friends, not knowing how much they new about her or her connection to Manticore. She did ask the stiff guy behind the counter. It had taken all her control not to drag the prick over the counter when he shouted, "Bip! Bip! Bip!" while tapping at his watch. How did 452 work there every day and not kill him.  
  
1.6 After that she had decided to follow some of 452's friends. She had ended up at some local bar. She sat in the corner by herself sipping a beer. An argument had broken out due to some relationship crap. Other than that it was just your average bar on a Saturday night. She sat quietly for three hours watching and waiting. But 452 didn't show. Hell the only thing that she had enjoyed was the looking at the cute bouncer. It wasn't enough to keep her there, but it was a nice distraction, at least for a little while.  
  
1.7 So now in the rain she stood wet, scared, and exhausted. X5s didn't need much sleep but they still needed it. And she had not slept in over three days. I need to find a place to sleep she thought. I can search for 452 tomorrow. She thought shaking her head.  
  
1.8 Her name is Max! Said a small voice that only 734 could here. We should know that Brin!  
  
1.9 Oh great! 734 thought now the weak one is back. It had been getting stronger and more frequent ever since the fire until recently that is. She hadn't heard it in almost three weeks. It must be because I'm so tired. God 452 where in the are you?  
  
1.10 Her name is Max! And if we wouldn't have been weak. We wouldn't have to find her. Tinga and Zack would be alive too. The small voice stated a little louder than the last time.  
  
1.11 "Shut up!" 734 screamed into the endless sky. "You were the weak one." She whispered under her breath. Tears were forming in her eyes as she just stared up at the stars. "You were the weak one. You were the weak one." 734 kept repeating quieter and quieter. The tears flowing steadily down her cheeks now only to be washed away by the rain.  
  
1.12 The exhaustion, the voice, and the sound of rain almost made her not hear the zip of a bullet streaking strait at her head. 734 moved at the very last second. Not quite fast enough for it to miss entirely as it tore brutally into her shoulder. The force spun her like a top. Her cat like balance was the only thing that kept her from going over the ledge. Her eyes scanned the darkness trying to find cover and relizing that there was none. Another shot tore though the night and she skirted side ways. The wet slippery concrete making it even harder to keep on her feet. Then pain flowed in waves of fire up her right leg as another bullet ripped into her calf. The force of this one knocked her legs right out-from-under her. 734 landed hard on the corner of the ledge breaking several ribs and bouncing her over the side. 734 screamed, not in pain but in frustration, as she began to fall to the ally floor. But the scream was cut short as the back of her head cracked into a window ledge. She then began to fall again, but this time into the empty blackness of unconsciousness. 734 body continued it's own fall with out its mind. It landed in a heap of garbage with a loud crash.  
  
1.13 The impact woke Brin from blackness. All she could manage to do is wiggle and whisper softly "Max, Max, Max, Max, Max, I'm so sorry Max…" before the blackness grabbed her again.  
  
1.14  
  
1.15 A/N: Well there it is I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Chapter 3 should be up sooner than later.  
  
1.16  
  
1.17  
  
1.18  
  
1.19 


	3. Hide N' Seek

1 Hope and Memory  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is not a figment of my own imagination.  
  
A/N: Wow another chapter and so quickly. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. An as I stated before this is for Anne and Sara.  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 Chapter 3: Hide N' Seek  
  
The ally was gloomy and dank. The smelled of wet trash, vomit and urine all rolled into one obscene violation of sanitary rightness. The streetlight up the street cast a small golden haze over Gabe as he began clearing the garbage off the bloody figure. Man I have to get her out of her before these wounds get infected, Gabe though as he picked-up the pace. Finally, after getting most of the big peaces off her, he slowly cradled her small form and lifted her from the dirty ally pavement. Gabe marvels at how light she is and wonders how such a delicate thing could have survived this kind of trauma.  
  
Movement at the other end of the ally disturbs Gabe observations. He looks up and can barely make out the shadowy outline and a figure carrying what appeared to be some kind of rifle. Shit! Gabe swore to himself silently. Turning and heading back the way he came from. He was hoping the figure carrying the gun didn't see him, but knowing full well that the figure must have. "You! Stay where you are!" Were the only words he head before he started moving. Staying low and towards the side of the ally using the shadows to give the person with the gun a hard target is the only option he had left. It was a long shot but if he could just make it out of the ally, He might just live to try and save the wounded woman in his arms.  
  
The wall next to Gabe's head exploding in a spray of brick and concrete, and the surprises of the shards of flack peppering his face caused him to stumble slightly. Quickly regaining his footing, He began putting on the speed as the severity of the situation just increased. Another shot went whipping passed his head and he rounded the corner. He ran on heading off down the deserted street at the fastest pace he could manage while carrying the young woman.  
  
The multiple footsteps behind him told Gabe that the man had reach this end of the ally and that one person had become several. He needed to get out of the open, quickly and to find a good hiding place, or at least some kind of cover so he wouldn't get a bullet in his ass. Yes regrouping would be a good thing thinking to himself. Things finally began looking up for him. Another ally, one he knew, was coming up. It had an old boarded- up door at one end that led to an old abandoned office building, he began heading toward it. Plenty of little cubicles to hind in, along with another entrance that let out right across the street from his building.  
  
"Time to play hind n' seek assholes!" Gabe said as he began to speed up believing that the risk to the young woman was worth it, at least until they made it into the building. Turning the corner into the ally, he made out the shouts of the people following him and his new friend. It was working they thought that they had him trapped. Now all he had to do was disappear before the got there.  
  
Gabe found the wood panel, that blocked the door, easily, but moving it with his hand full was a no go. As carefully as he could manage he set the wounded young lady down on the ground. His hands now free he shifted the panel out of the way and started to pick up the girl again. The shouts were closer now and he still had to move the board back once inside. So he did the only thing he could do. He moved faster. Setting the young woman just inside he grabbed the board and slid it back into place.  
  
The abandoned office was pitch black. Reaching into his front pocket Gabe pulled out the small flashlight he kept on his key chain. It wasn't much but it was better than trying to make it though here blind. The small amount of light from the flashlight showing a power maintenance room. A door was on the far wall. Seeing this Gabe made his way over to it and went though. Beyond the door was what use to be the main office floor. Dust covered everything in the office like a gray blanket of time. It hung in the air, like a think soup of grit, making breathing for him difficult. He maneuvered though the maze of sectional walls and garbage like a rat trying to finish a test before the bell rang and the prize, in his case his life, got taken away. The main front door taunting him all the while as he carried on threw. The sound of wood snapping and the clopping of feet on concrete informing him that his pursuers had found the hidden door and were now in the maintained room rushing him in his endeavor.  
  
Due to Gabe increasing his pace he caught his leg on the sharp edge of desk, tearing a chuck out of it and causing him to stumble to the floor. The young woman groaning under his wait as he landed on top of her began to stir. "Shit!" cursing his damn impatience he got to his knees and began crawling toward the front door only a few feet away, dragging the now semiconscious woman with him. Hoping that he could make it out and into another ally, the ally next to his building before they spotted him again.  
  
Gabe arriving at the front door just as the men chasing him broke though into the main office floor. Throwing the door open, picking up the woman, and not looking back. He had made it, thinking it to himself trying to calm down a little. Glad to be out of that dirty air he and moving onward to the ally across the street. Reaching the door, halfway down, Gabe carefully set down the woman again. It appeared she had fallen back into unconsciousness. Fishing the keys from his pocket he took a one last look around making sure there were no eyes about before he began unlocking the door. Stuffing the keys back into his pocket he knelt down and picked up the woman again and proceeded into his home.  
  
A/N: I am writing this in reply to a review I got. Thanks for the pointer on the tense of words. I will try to make sure they match in the future. As for the rest of you who are reading my story, I hope you are enjoying it. TTFN 


	4. Missing Target

1 Hope and Memory  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is not a figment of my own imagination.  
  
A/N: Well I would just like to give the people reviewing a big thank you. I hope you like this new chapter.  
  
It's for you reviewers out there.  
  
1.1 Chapter 4: Missing Target  
  
White was silently sitting in his small office waiting for the phone to ring. Office was loose term, in reality it was a sectioned off part of a large warehouse. The warehouse was nothing special on the outside. Inside however things were different. Scientific, surveillance, and security equipment lined the wall, coved tables and hung from the ceiling. Technicians bustling about conducting research, monitoring monitors, and working on equipment creating the symphony of his daily life.  
  
Soon, White thinking in a self-satisfying vision of surety, you will be mine X5-734. A smile began to creep slowly across his face. She had given him one hell of a chase. That chase was over now and she belonged to him. At least her dead body would belong to him. And in the end all of these abnormalities would be eradicated even if he had to personally kill each one with his own two hands.  
  
The phone ringing, breaking White out of his quite contemplations of grandeur. "White" he says his face instantly going from stern to enraged. "What do you me you lost the target!" he was talking loudly into the phone now. Six months of tracking and it was all blown by incompetence. "How can a dead body just get up and walk away?" He began pacing the room wondering what he was going to tell his superiors. "Oh, so someone happened by and just picked up the body! And why pray tell is he still alive? Well I know that this is not my problem." His voice growing cold, "I don't care how you do it. Find the body or yours will replace it. Do I make my self clear!"  
  
White hangs up the phone before the person on the other end has time to respond. "Incompetence!" Proclaiming at the top of his lungs walking out of his office into the main warehouse and slamming the small door behind him. The sudden bang causing several technicians to jump and look in his direction. "What are you looking at?" He stated glaring at them. "Get back to work." Things were not good his higher ups were definitely not going to be pleased.  
  
A/N: I know it's a short chapter. But have you ever known White to chat on the phone allot. Until next time. 


	5. A Favor Called

Disclaimer: All the characters from Dark Angle that I didn't make up along with the world they live in belong to James Cameron and Fox. The 4:24 members, as well as the name, are not mine. They are four separate real people and the name belongs to them. As for the rest well that is a figment of my imagination.  
  
A/N: Well another chapter in the making. I hope you are all enjoying my hard work.  
  
Hope and Memory  
  
Chapter 5: A Favor Called  
  
Gabe sat in the chair next to the bed worrying about the young woman that rested in it. He had done all he could with the small amount of medical equipment he kept in his apartment. He had more than most citizens due to his profession as a bouncer, and the medical training he had received in collage and the military. You acquire quite a few cuts, bruises, burns, and the occasional broken bone when deal with riff-raff. But he hadn't had to deal with a mess, like this girl, in years. She needed blood and allot of it. The bullet that had hit her in the shoulder had fragmented on the bone. One of those fragments had become lodged in the joint. Her entire right calf was a bloody mess of flesh, cartilage, and bone. Three ribs on her right side were severely broken and possibly damaging internal organs. The huge gash on her forehead showed part of her skull and would take more than just stitches to sow up. And on top of all that, she had slipped back into unconsciousness that he wasn't sure she would make it back from.  
  
There was only one person Gabe new that might have access to the medical supplies he needed to stabilize her. The last time Gabe and that person talked he had ended the conversation by throwing him threw a plate glass window. But Dree and the 4:24s did still owe him a big favor and it was time for Gabe to collect. So he picked up, with a shaking hesitancy that was rooted in a fear of last hope, the phone and began dialing a number he hadn't called in almost a year. He could still dial the number from memory. But this was the only time since the incident that he had wanted, no not wanted, needed to call it.  
  
The phone rang for what seemed an eternity; Gabe sat there waiting for someone to answer, all the while not taking his eyes off the unconscious young woman lying in the bed. He watched as her chest rose and fell slightly in irregular intervolves. It was not a good sing but at lease she was breathing. He stared at her face; it was beautiful even covered in dirt and blood. He would have to clean it but not until after he got the supplies on their way.  
  
"Yhellow," The voice on the other end of the phone broke Gabe's thoughts and brought him back to the mission at hand.  
  
"Red Bud." He began saying a silent prayer. Red Bud was the only one out of the 4:24s that would give him the chance to explain his situation before he hung up. "It's Gabe. Don't hang up!"  
  
"Hey man! You have some nerve calling here after what you did." Red Bud's voice turning stern, and semi-coarse. Gabe knew he had better start explaining or he would be ass out and so would the girl. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't hang up!"  
  
"One because if you do a young girl is going to die and two I'm calling in my favor." Gabe replied back in a calm voice not wanting to start an argument that would involve the slamming down of phone receivers. "Now I need to talk to Dree ASAP."  
  
"What the hell you talking about?" Red Bud's voice now having a hint of curiosity to it, "And Dree ain't here and neither is anyone else."  
  
"I mean just what I said. I have a girl in my apartment. She's messed up real bad man. I found her in an ally." The urgency of the situation seeped into every word Gabe spoke. "Look, Bud I don't have time too chat. I need you to go and get a nice supply of blood from some of today's donors and an IV and bring it to my place or I am going to lose her!"  
  
"Shit! Man calm down." All the coarseness had left Red Bud's voice and jumped instantly to concern. "Look man! You know I can't do that. Dree would kill me!"  
  
"Man trust me! If you saw her you wouldn't be debating the fact that she needs help!" Gabe replied. "Plus I am not just going to sit here and watch her die after I nearly got shot trying to get her to my place safe."  
  
"Shot! Dude what the hell have you gotten yourself into?" Red Bud said. There was a small pause and then "Fuck it! Dree can piss up a rope! Do you need any other supplies from the clinic while I'm there?"  
  
"Thanks Bud." Gabe said relived that he had succeeded in his goal. "And yes I will need about 3 to 4 dozen bandages and well as antiseptic, plus the staple gun. Also bring a whole surgical kit, mine is lacking a few key pieces."  
  
"Dude! She must be FUBARed to the max if you to need all that shit!" Red Bud replied to the list of supplies Gabe needed.  
  
"You have no idea! Oh and if you see military looking folk around don't let them know where you are going. Your best bet is the ally out back you should remember where I hide the key." Answered Gabe.  
  
"Will do. I'll see you when I get there. Then you will explain more of what the hell happened to you." Red Bud finished.  
  
Gabe heard the phone click and realized Red Bud was on his way. Thank God ran though his head as he hung up the phone. Now he had better start doing what he could for the woman with what he had. Please let him get here quickly as he began cleaning up the young woman.  
  
A/N: Well that is chapter 5. I hope you all enjoyed it. Chapter six should be up soon so until then take care and thanks for reading my story. 


	6. Red Bud

Disclaimer: All the characters from Dark Angle that I didn't make up along with the world they live in belong to James Cameron and Fox. The characters of Red Bud and Dree are loosely based on friends of mine and I don't and never want to own them. The 4:24 name does not belong to me either; it belongs to a good grope of guys from my hometown. As for the rest well that is a figment of my imagination.  
  
A/N: I wanted to say something before I get underway. Thanks Bart for helping me getting over a rather nasty bit of writers block. And now without further delay here is chapter 6.  
  
Hope and Memory  
  
1 Chapter 6: Red Bud  
  
In a small apartment in one of Seattle's many slums, Dustin "Red Bud" Meyers pushed the off button on his phone.  
  
Throwing the phone haphazardly onto the bed he started to run his fingers though the long thinning red hair that was his namesake. At 27 he had lived and seen more than most people twice his age. And nights like to night were the reason the hair on top of his head was falling out and he had permanent bags under his eyes.  
  
He had planned to crash out early tonight, but instead he to agreed to help a person her had expected never to hear from again.  
  
Red Bud walked to the small desk that sat in the corner of his bedroom to find a piece of paper and a pen to write Dree a quick note. He wasn't planning on telling Dree where or who he was going to see; just that he was out and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Dree knew he had a cell phone if it was an emergency.  
  
Red Bud still couldn't believe that Gabe called. Even more unbelievable was the fact that he had actually wanted to talk to Dree.  
  
The woman he found must be in real bad shape for him to be this desperate.  
  
That's what scared Red Bud the most about all of this. Gunshot wounds were common enough but getting shot at and in that neighborhood. He new it wasn't the best but something was definitely not stirring the kool- aid and he intended to find out what the hell was going on.  
  
Red Bud grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. On his way down the hall he bumped into a big man who looked to be in serious pain.  
  
"Hey Riley, What the hell happened to you." Red Bud noticed the man had been limping and his face was rapidly becoming one giant bruise.  
  
"Got into a Bar fight. Don't really want to talk about it." Replied Riley the pain and exhaustion apparent in his voice. "Is Dree around Red? I was hoping he might be able to take a look at my ankle.  
  
"Naw! Man and I am on my way out." Red regretted the timing but he didn't have time for this.  
  
The pain in Riley's eyes at his statement changed his mind. "Tell you what dude. I'm on my way to the clinic. I give you a ride, but you will have to find your own way back." He noticed the relief in Riley's eyes.  
  
"Thanks man. I owe you one." Riley turned and started walking painfully and very slowly back down the hall towards the stairs.  
  
Red Bud offered the injured man a shoulder and maneuvered him down the three flights of stairs and out to the van.  
  
They road in silence for the five minute drive to the 4:24 free clinic; It was one of the last free clinics in the city of Seattle, and a second home to Red Bud. He parked the van in the ally next to the clinics back door. He stepped out of the van and walked around to the passengers side to give Riley a hand.  
  
Both men reached the back door. Red Bud reached into his pocket and grabbed his key and unlocked the door.  
  
The florescent lights flickered on slowly illuminating the small back room of the clinic. Red Bud and Riley watched as the two naked figures on the couch jump in a fevered attempt to find some type of cover to hide the obvious.  
  
"Lobo!" Red Bud screamed at the tall almost sickly thin man who was now looking frantically for his pants. "What the heel do you think you are doing; or should I say why the hell are you doing it when you are suppose to be watching the front desk"  
  
"Chill dude!" Lobo replied as he found his pants in a crumpled heap under small coffee table. "It was dead out there and I was boarded. And Anita stopped by and well you no man." He gestured sharply at the petit brunet.  
  
"Hi Red," Anita greeted as she herself began to throw on some clothes. "Who's your friend?" She pointed at Riley.  
  
"Don't hi Red me girl," Red Bud said. "Do you realize how pissed Dree is going to be when he finds out who his little sister is fucking? And this is Riley."  
  
Anita had thrown on Lobo's boxers and t-shirt now. She walked slowly over to Red Bud. "I don't give two shits what my brother thinks about who I a fucking. As for fucking Lobo when he was suppose to be working I'm sorry." She kisses him lightly on the cheek.  
  
Damn! This girl always knew how to say just the right thing Red Bud thought. "OK, ok, your cool!" Then his eye's focused hard onto Lobo. "But you have work to do."  
  
"Lobo why don't you have a seat on the couch and let dipshit here take a look at that ankle."  
  
Riley moved slowly not talking at all and took a seat.  
  
"I have a house call to make Lobo, I'm leaving him in your hands." With that Red Bud turned and started gathering the supplies Gabe had asked for. "Anita do you want to give me a hand?"  
  
"Sure thing Red!" Anita answered in her perky cheerleader voice. She knew it pissed Red Bud off but she just couldn't resist. "What you need?"  
  
Red Bud ran off the list of supplies. Anita whistled at the amount of stuff and then began to gather it up and take it out to the van. "So, where is this house hold at?"  
  
"Other side of town." Red Bud answered. "Sector 6. And no I am not telling you who needs the help."  
  
"Well shit Red you don't need to. There is only one person I know who lives there and would be able to get a house call, at least he use to be able to." Anita replied as she stopped and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Yes, well, it's not really for him. He found a girl in an alleyway. Multiple gunshot wounds and shit." Red Bud stated. "He seemed desperate. Like she wouldn't make it if he didn't get these supplies."  
  
"You don't have to make excesses for me Red. I never had a problem with Gabe. It was my brother remember." Anita reached out slowly and touched his arm. "I'll make you a deal. You don't tell Dree about tonight and I won't tell him about tonight."  
  
Red Bud gives her a quick hug and then looked into her eyes, "deal." He then walks back into the clinic to grab the rest of the supplies and check on Riley.  
  
"Shit man you won't believe this!" Lobo blurts out as Red walked back into the clinic. "But guess who broke and then reset this ankle?"  
  
"I don't know who?" Red replied sharply not having time to play this stupid game. He had to get to Gabe's place soon.  
  
"It was are good buddy Gabe!" Answered Lobo in a smirking tone. "Seems are friend here started a fight at the Crash."  
  
Red Bud looked at the ceiling. Everything about to night seemed to have Gabe's name on it. "Great and that matters because? Gabe is the bouncer there. I would make sense that it Riley started a fight Gabe would finish it." He looked over at the now well-medicated Riley. "You are so lucky that Gabe didn't hurt you more than he did. You are also lucky that he set that ankle other wise you would have never made it back to your place."  
  
"Don't I knnoww it man." Riley's speak was slurred from the medication. "Ssssith! ttthossse whher good drugsss buddy." His head fell back and he went motionless.  
  
"How mush did you give him Lobo?" Asked Red Bud quizzically.  
  
"Not that much really! The pain and exhaustion are a big factor in his behavior." Lobo walked back over to the now passed out Riley and slapped him awake. "Come on you stay awake until I can get you home."  
  
Riley slapped his hand away, "Five more minutes, mommy."  
  
Lobo and Red Bud both laughed at the statement. "Leave him Lobo he's had a rough night. Just have Anita bring him home in the morning. I have to get going you have a boring no more having sex on duty night."  
  
"You really know how to take all the fun out on life buddy, but ok. Good luck with your house call."  
  
"I will. Later." Red Bud turned and walked back out to the van. Anita was still standing where he had left her a couple of minutes earlier. She was leaned back on the door to the van.  
  
"Well kid you take care. And do me one more favor by seeing to it that Riley makes in home in the morning." Red Bud pulled her away from the door in a big brotherly hug. "I'll call you in the morning to check up on him."  
  
"Sure thing Red." She stepped back away from him and the van. "Give Gabe my love will you."  
  
"I will good night." Red Bud got into the van and started the engine. "Bye." He pulled the van away from the clinic and out into the street.  
  
"Bye." Anita said with a quick wave. She then turned and walked slowly back into the clinic thinking about Red's destination and of Gabe. 


	7. Meeting the Enemy

Disclaimer: All the characters from Dark Angle that I didn't make up along with the world they live in belong to James Cameron and Fox. The characters of Red Bud and Dree are loosely based on friends of mine and I don't and never want to own them. The 4:24 name does not belong to me either; it belongs to a good grope of guys from my hometown. As for the rest well that is a figment of my imagination.  
  
A/N: Ok, after the last chapter I received a review about moving the story along and speeding up the release of chapters. I apologize for it taking me a week or more to write a chapter. I don't have computer at home so I do all of my writing/transcribing at work when I have the free time. I also want this story to be solid with little or no holes, and that takes time. I am glad people are reading my story and I will keep writing it, as slowly as it may be.  
  
Hope and Memory  
  
Chapter 7: Meeting the Enemy  
  
Gabe had slowly removed the woman's blood and dirt covered clothes and was now in the process of cleaning around the various wounds. He ignored her nakedness. Working methodically and with great care not to cause more damage to her already brutalized body. Most of the heavy blood loss had stopped but the bullet wounds as well as the gash on her forehead still seeped a little here and there.  
  
He had taken the precaution earlier and had laid down his spare plastic shower curtain to keep the blood and muck off his bed. Sheets and mattresses were expensive and hard to come-by, if you wanted them clean anyway.  
  
Gabe concentrated on the areas around and near where the bullets had entered as well as the nasty gash. The rest could wait until after Red got here he though.  
  
Man what were you doing out in the middle of a rainstorm with a bunch of freaking commandos chasing you.  
  
Gabe finished the front and slowly turned her onto her stomach. Her back was in okay shape except for a few buses and the bullet exit wound. It was then he noticed the tattoo on the base of her neck. It was a strange one, a small barcode at the base of the skull. It also seemed familiar but he just couldn't place why or where he had seen one like it. Gabe shrugged it off figuring it had to have been at Crash. He had probably seen every type of tattoo you could imagine and in a variety of locations on the body.  
  
The electronic buzz of his doorbell stopped further contemplation. Shit! He had told Red to just come up why is the dumb ass ringing the bell. Getting up from his work he went to a small black n white monitor that was connected to a small camera placed over the door in the ally.  
  
It wasn't Red and it wasn't good. A medium built man in a brown trench coat stood patiently at his door. Who the hell could this be? He reached over and pushed a small button on the wall.  
  
"Can I help you?" Gabe said into the mic above the button.  
  
"Good evening sir. I'm detective Smitty will the Seattle police department; we have had a report of a burglary near here tonight. I am doing a building to building check to find out if you noticed anything wrong." After he finishes he flashed his badge to the camera. "May I come in and get a brief statement."  
  
"Yeah give me a minute I was just getting out of the shower." Gabe new most of the police officers in this sector and was familiar with all of the detectives. This guy wasn't one of them. Either he was new to the sector or he wasn't a cop. Gabe was betting on the later. The shower story was a time honored time buyer and worked about 90 percent of the time in Gabe's experience. He went over to the woman he had to hide her and hide here fast. He wrapped her carefully in the shower curtain and pushed her under the bed. It was obvious but not after you though a spread large enough too drape the floor. Now that she was hidden he gathered her clothes and threw them into the clothes hamper. Removing his own now and throwing them on top.  
  
Going back out to the living the living room Gabe pushed the talk button again. "I buzzing you up." He pushed the lock release button and watched the man open the door and walk into his building.  
  
He had another 60 seconds to make the shower excuse work and that was plenty of time. He ran to the bathroom and jumped in. 10 seconds later he was out and grabbing the towel next to him began to dry off on the way back to the bedroom to grab a pair of short and a tank top. The knock on the door came as he was pulling a tank top over his head. "Coming!" He yelled as he sauntered to the door. It was charm time. He had to get this man in, out, and down the road before Red arrived.  
  
Gabe opened the door, "Come on in detective." He watched closely as the so- called detective walked into his apartment. "Can I get you a drink?" He asked as he shut the door behind the man.  
  
"That's OK sir this will only take a minute." The detective pulled out a small note pad. "Can I have your name for the record?"  
  
"Sure, it's Gabriel Rath."  
  
"Have you been home all evening?"  
  
"No sir. I was working till about 2 AM. I got home about an hour or so ago." Gabe wasn't going to lie if he could help it. If there really was a robbery and he was wrong about the detective he didn't need the grief of filing a false statement. "What exactly happened?"  
  
"Oh nothing major, Sir" Smitty was looking around the room now taking in every detail. "Where do you work and what do you do?"  
  
"I am a bouncer for The Crash. And what is nothing major?" Gabe could tell he was good at what he did. But so was he and he was better.  
  
"Just a report on a break-in across the street. We received an anonymous call, you weren't the one who called were you?" Stated Smitty as he poked his head into the bedroom and then walk back to stand next to Gabe.  
  
Gabe new that the detective already new the answer to his own question and was just using it to buy look around time, "No it wasn't me. Well as you can see sir. I have had a late night and I wish I could help you, but I can't." He walked back to the door and opened it again for the detective.  
  
"That's fine sir if you hear or see anything please don't hesitate to call me." The detective pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to Gabe. "Have a nice night, Mr. Rath."  
  
"I will detective. Try to stay dry." The staying dry part was a complete lie. Gabe really hopes the man caught pneumonia and died. He closed the door after the detective walked out locking it again. Walking to the monitor he watch to make sure the bastard really left.  
  
A small groan coming from the bedroom caused Gabe to jump and then bolt to woman who he had stashed under his bed. Throwing back the coverlet he saw the figure wriggling back n forth in her plastic wrapping. 'Oh shit' was the only phase running threw his mind as picked her gently of the hard floor and placed her back on the bed.  
  
The moans were becoming sobs now as he unwrapped her from the plastic curtain. "Shussshhh." He breathed softly in her ear. "Every thing is going to be OK."  
  
She couldn't hear anything. All she felt was pain. She couldn't even think. She shifted and squirmed like her body was on fire.  
  
Gabe just kept running his hand over her hair and tried to keep her movement to a minimum. Damn! I need some anesthesia, He thought, or she was seriously going to aggravate her wounds more.  
  
He kept whispering soothing words in the woman's ear trying to calm her as he silently prayed for Red to hurry up and get here.  
  
A/N: I am sorry for the time it took for this chapter. I am placing all blame on work. The next one should be up much sooner. 


	8. Reunion

Disclaimer: Ok, I have been writing this damn thing for the past seven chapters. If don't know it by now please refer to one of them.  
  
A/N: Ok, It's a new week lets see if I can finish this before it's out.  
  
Hope and Memory  
  
Chapter 8: Reunion  
  
Redbud pulled the van slowly into the small ally that ran behind Gabe's building. The streets were dead in this part of town. Not even the commando shits that Gabe mentioned. Getting out of the van he went to the brick wall next to the door. The loose brick was right where he remembered it and so was the spare key. Perfect. He unlocked the door and used one the garbage cans to hold it. Going back to the van he started to gather some of the supplies for his first trip.  
  
Redbud walked into the empty bottom floor of the run-down club at a hurried pace. The place hadn't changed at all. Up the small stairway to his left that led to the loft apartment that made up the entire top floor was his destination.  
  
The urgency of the situation kept him from dwell on the memories of the past and he made his way up the stairs and to the door of Gabe's main living quarters. Hands full he gave the door a couple of sharp kicks.  
  
"Gabe it's me! Open the door dude!" Redbud was shifting the awkward weight of the box.  
  
He heard shuffling inside from outside the door and then Gabe's voice, "I'm come hold on."  
  
Gabe opened the door in a fury. The past fifteen minutes had been hell. The young woman was out again but he wasn't sure for how long. "Hey Red." He grabbed the from his old friends arms.  
  
"I have another load down in the van friend." Redbud replied to the greeting. I will be right back with the rest of your order than we can catch up."  
  
With that Gabe watched him spin around and head back down the stairs. Leaving the door open he turned and walked back into the bedroom and sat the books down next to the bed. Pulling out gauze antiseptic and bandages. Also in the bottom of the box was the invaluable surgeon kit.  
  
Gabe set the supplies out methodically.  
  
Redbud walked into the room carrying a small cooler and an IV stand. The severity of the young woman's condition shocking him into dropping the cooler with a loud thump as it hit the wood floor. "Holy shit! You were fucking Gabe! Oh my god!" He rushed or to give Gabe a hand.  
  
The two quickly fell into a patter not talking except to ask for a particular item or piece of equipment. It was almost like watching one of those medical shows on TV.  
  
Time passed quick as they worked. The progress was slow and tedious, but they managed. The bullet fragments in her shoulder the biggest problem. It took about thirty minutes to get all the fragments of metal and bone clear of the wound. The leg wound was bad but they both managed a sigh of relief that no tendons were severed.  
  
It wasn't till about 10 o'clock a.m. that they both collapsed onto the old worn couch in the living room holding steaming cups of dark rich coffee.  
  
The young woman sleeping soundly in the next room with an IV in her arm had pulled threw the trauma and would make it. And that made both men content.  
  
"Shit Red!" Gabe was exhausted the words came out slow shallow. "That took a hell of a lot longer than I thought it would."  
  
Redbud just watched Gabe as he spoke. Completely understanding the fatigue that the Gabe felt because he felt it to. "You're telling me." He leaned his head back into the couch slowly. "And you were right you were she needed help."  
  
"Yes, she did." Gabe rubbed his eyes trying to remove the sleep from them. "I just want to know why. A young woman like that would need it."  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine!" Redbud took a sip of coffee. "But I intend to find out; But to do that I'm going to have to fuck up my home life bad. I don't know if Dree is going to be happy. Hell I know he won't."  
  
"I sorry I drug you into this Red." Concern showed on Gabe's face plain as he stood up and walked into his kitchen to get a coffee refill. "But I didn't really have a choice."  
  
Redbud got up and followed him into the kitchen. He put a hand on his friends shoulder. "I know and I don't blame you. It was really good to be able to see you again." He gave a quick comforting squeeze. "I never blamed you for Stephen, Gabe. He was a big boy and new the dangers of going after those bastards." Removing his hand he walked around Gabe to look him in the eyes. "I also know that Dree wasn't really mad at you. He just needed an out. He shouldn't have swung at you, but you shouldn't have ducked and then knocked him threw that window."  
  
Pain was what Redbud saw in Gabe's eyes after the last comment. A pain that he himself had. One of a mistake you couldn't ever forget, only live with.  
  
"I know I shouldn't have done what I did." Gabe's voice was shaky and strained. "I have gone over it in my mind a hundred times. If I had been just a split second quicker, Dree wouldn't have had a reason to take that swing. If I hadn't let Anita go to the club alone that night, she wouldn't have needed Stephen and me to come and get her away from those bastards. If I would have just taken the fucking punch and let Dree cool down after." Anger was there now. A seething thing that seeped into every pore of his body causing him took shake. And then as quickly as it had appeared it dispersed into sorrow. "But none of those things matter now. What's done is done and I can't change the past." And with that Gabe turned and walked back to the bedroom to check on the girl.  
  
Redbud stood quietly not sure he should fallow. Gabe's little speech had hit him hard; his eyes wet and his mind shaken. Instinctively he reached for the coffee pot and a so needed refill. Then after another second he went back to sit down and relax, at least for a little while longer.  
  
The moment Redbud closed his eye's sleep grabbed at him, seduced him, taunted him. But he fought it with caffeine and pure will and determination to see this night turned morning threw to the end.  
  
Moments later Gabe walked back in to the room and sat down on the chair next to the couch. He noticed the fatigued look on Redbud's face. He felt it as well but he couldn't sleep not yet. "Red if you're tiered feel free to crash if you want."  
  
"I am Ok." It was a lie and a pitiful one at that. "How's are patient doing?"  
  
"She's still asleep. And I don't think she will be up anytime soon."  
  
"That's good. She needs the rest."  
  
"That she does and so do we." Gabe stood and set his coffee on the wooden table in front of the couch. "I'll go get you some blankets and a pillow." He walked quickly back into the bedroom.  
  
Gabe returned in a few moments with the blanket and pillow. Redbud silently praised him for it.  
  
"Where are you going to sleep?" Redbud asked as he stood and started making up the couch into a bed.  
  
"In the bedroom. I want to be able to keep an eye on her." He grabbed the comfortable recliner and walked it into the bedroom next to the bed.  
  
Redbud watched for just a second; then he laid down slowly onto the makeshift bed and closed his eyes and let sleep win.  
  
Gabe walked slowly back into the living room for one last check on his friend.  
  
Red was out cold. Good. It was his turn now. With that Gabe moved back to the recliner in the bedroom. He just sat there for a few minutes and watched the small figure on the bed; and then with out him noticing his eyes shut and didn't open back up.  
  
A/N: And he pulls it off. Only Wednesday. The next chapter should be up by the beginning of next week. 


	9. The Morning After

Disclaimer: Ok, I have been writing this damn thing for the past eight chapters. If don't know it by now please refer to one of them.  
  
A/N: Well the beginning of another chapter. Need I say more?  
  
Hope and Memory  
  
Chapter 9: The Morning After  
  
The morning light from the window stung her eyes. Unable to focus she blinked a few times to wash away the fuzzy grogginess of the drugs that still flowed into her system via the IV. Her shoulder throbbed with pain as well as her leg.  
  
Where was she? What happened? The questions floated threw her mind in fast erratic bursts. Her eyes began to focus slowly. She was lay on a medium size bed in a rather homey room. There was a man sleeping soundly in a chair at the foot of the bed under the window.  
  
She shifted into a more upright position causing the blanket to off her. She was naked except for a pair of shorts and a bandage on her shoulder.  
  
The rusting of blankets woke Gabe. And he saw the young woman sitting up in the bed staring at him.  
  
She quickly realized that that she was topless pulled the blanket over her chest. "Where am I?"  
  
Relief, washed over Gabe as he stood and walked over to the bed. "You're at my place and you are very lucky to be alive." He sat down slowly on the edge of the bed.  
  
She cocked her head and looked at him. "What do you mean? What happened?"  
  
"I found you early this morning in an ally with two gunshot wounds and a very nasty gash to the forehead." Gabe watched as fear spread across her face. Then she sunk back against the headboard, tears forming slightly at the corners of her eyes. "There were men chasing you. Do you know why?"  
  
"No, I can't remember anything?" Her voice quivered and the tears flowed freely down her cheeks.  
  
Gabe didn't know why he did it but he just couldn't stand the crying or the total look of despair that was apparent on her face. One minute he was just sitting there and the next he was gently holding her being careful not to injure her injuries.  
  
Felling his strong arms around her. She stiffened for a second not wanting to trust anything or anyone but the comfort and security of his arms called to her. She relaxed and let the tears come.  
  
Gabe whispered slowly into her ear, "just let is go." Slowly her began to rock her and stroke her hair.  
  
Gabe looked up and saw Red bud standing the doorway. Slowly he shook his head and motioned for him to go back to the living room. She didn't need to meet any body else new right now. She was confused enough.  
  
Red Bud immediately understood the gesture and turned around. Poor thing she's been threw allot he thought as he made his way into the kitchen to make some fresh coffee.  
  
The men held her for what seemed like to her hours. It felt good real good. She might not remember much but she new for certain that she hadn't felt truly safe in a long time. It was a good feeling and she wanted it to last forever. Her eyes were red and bloodshot now and their no tears left.  
  
And then nature called. It was embarrassing but it would be even worse if she went right there. Slow and with much hesitation she pulled back from the security of the man's arms. "Um, do you have a rest room?" She watched as a smile slowly crossed his face. It was a smile that maid her heart jump slightly and her stomach turn summersaults.  
  
Gabe chuckled slightly at the question as her pulled away from her. "Yes I do. Do you trust me?" Taking her there meant he would have to carry her and he didn't want to spook the poor girl. He didn't think she had any tears left.  
  
She didn't know why she trusted him, just that she did. "Yes I trust you." Then she remembered that she was wearing only shorts and nothing else. "But do you think you could find me a shirt?"  
  
Gabe laughed again. Her recovery was amazing. Could this be the same girl that hours before had been withering in pain? Hell the bruises on your abdomen and arms already appeared to be fading. "Sure, I am glad you feeling better." He went to the closet and grabbed a t-shirt. He threw it to her.  
  
The shirt landed in her lap and she began to smuggle with putting it on. Her shoulder began to throb again and she grunted with the pain.  
  
"Here let me give you a hand." Gabe walked back over to the bed and slowly eased her into the shirt.  
  
"Thank you?" She cocked her head sideways again. She hadn't gotten his name. Christ what was wrong with her? Oh yeah she had no memory and the only reason she was alive right now was the man standing before her.  
  
Gabe saw the look of sadness spread over her face yet again. Oh God, please don't let her cry again. He wasn't sure if he could take it. Then it dawned on him. Stupid! You never told her your name. "By the way. Name's Gabriel Rath, but you can call me Gabe." And with that he reached his arms under her legs and picked her up in one fluid motion. "Pleased to meet you."  
  
She laughed as he picked her up. It felt wonderful being cradled in his arms. But why? Why did this man she barley knew make her feel so comfortable. She wasn't going to dwell on it though she was just going to enjoy. "Ok Gabe, now about that bath room?"  
  
"We're on are way. I could let you risk walking on that leg yet." He walked out into the living room cradling her.  
  
Red Bud stood up from the couch and watched them walk out of the room. He had heard the entire conversation. "So how's our favorite patient doing?"  
  
Gabe felt her tighten a little at the sound of the other mans voice. Shit he had forgot to mention Red to her. Man he was fucking up royally this morning. "Miss, I would like to introduce you to Dustin Meyers. He is a good friend and he helped me put you back together last night." At this he felt her loosen.  
  
She was relived so now she had two people she was grateful to. "Hi, and thank you."  
  
"Don't mention it. And call me Red Bud every one else does." He smiled at her and watches her do the same back at him. Man she did clean up good, and now that she wasn't writhing in pain or unconscious it was even more apparent. He watched as the Gabe carried her into the bathroom and closes the door.  
  
Gabe set her down lightly on the toilet seat. "Are you going to be able to manage this?" He smiled at her but there was definite concern is his voice.  
  
She smiled at this and looked up at him, "regardless I am doing it alone. I don't know you well enough to have a bowel movement in front of you."  
  
Gabe let out a hearty laugh. "Ok then I will be right outside. Call me if you need anything."  
  
"I will now will you please let me shit!"  
  
This surprised Gabe a bit but he still laughed. How was she recovering this quickly most people would still be in shock? Oh well he wasn't going to dwell on it. "Ok, enjoy." And he walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind him.  
  
What was she doing? She didn't know and really didn't care. Things were fucked up and if she though about them to much she would breakdown again and she didn't want that to happen at least not until she had finished taking care of certain bodily functions. She smiled slightly and the arduously tedious task of using the toilet.  
  
Gabe walked into the kitchen. Red Bud was stand at the counter fill up a coffee mug. "Hey buddy how did you sleep?"  
  
Turning a with a grin on his face and a mug of coffee in his hand. "She seems to be rather spirited for having no memory of self. And I slept great." He handed the mug to Gabe and turned back to pour another for himself.  
  
"So, when you heading back to your place?"  
  
"In a little while, I want to make sure she's really Ok before I go." Red Bud replied. In reality he need to talk to Gabe about Riley. "Besides I wanted to talk to you about Riley."  
  
Oh, great how did Red no that big bastard. "What about him?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you he is going to be ok. He's my neighbor. I took him to the clinic last night on my way to get supplies." Red smiled and the surprised look of Gabe's face.  
  
"Well I'm glad he is doing ok, but Red I was just doing my job."  
  
"I didn't have a single doubt in my mind. Lobo treated him and sent him on his way." Red grinned again.  
  
"Lobo huh, since when did he know how to set a broken ankle?" Gabe sipped at his coffee. He missed it all and he really wanted that part of his life back.  
  
"Since I found that nights were boring and wanted to work days. He does ok and he know how to get a hold of me or Dree if a real emergency comes up."  
  
"So how is the lengthy s.o.b. doing?"  
  
"Well he is actually doing Anita." Red Bug watched as Gabe choked on his coffee grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"He's what?" Gabe was flabbergasted. Anita? Lobo? Then he smiled as well. "Does Dree know?"  
  
"No and I didn't know until last night. I kind of walked in on them in the middle."  
  
"Really, you going to tell Dree." Gabe's eyebrow cocked up quizzically.  
  
"No I am not. Made a promise to Anita that I wouldn't if she didn't tell Dree about where I was going."  
  
"I see," Gabe paused. "I she the only one who knows you're here?"  
  
"Yep." And as if Red Bud could help it would stay that way. "Hasn't the girl been in the bathroom for quite awhile?"  
  
"Yes, she has. I'll check on her." Gabe walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Gabe hoped she was ok. He knocked lightly on the door. "You doing alright?" There was no response. Instantly he feared the worst. "If you don't answer I am coming in."  
  
She didn't answer so Gabe opened the door and froze.  
  
The girl was curled in a small ball in the corner. She was rocking slowly back and forth sobbing. Gabe ran to her immediately wrapping his arms around her.  
  
The cold had come back to her and the world had shattered again only a few seconds after he left. But then he was back. The warmth was back. So she pressed her face into his chest, and cried until she fell asleep. 


	10. A New Name

Disclaimer: Ok, I have been writing this damn thing for the past nine chapters. If don't know it by now please refer to one of them.  
  
A/N: I have finally bought a home computer and this will be the first chapter to be written on it. What does that mean? More chapters more often. Yeah!!  
  
Hope and Memory  
  
Chapter 10: A New Name  
  
The sudden flash of memory had immerged quick, violent images of murder and death, explosions and fire all in living color. She didn't know what to make of them but they scarred her so much she barley remembered huddling in the small bathroom corner tears slowly running down her cheeks. There were no faces or names of the victims but their screams seemed real enough for her.  
  
Then among the chaos of it all she felt the warmth of comfort and a small yet reassuring voice that promised her everything was going to be ok. She wasn't sure if she believed it or not, but accepting than the many alternatives. So with out any hesitation she sank into the warms and cried.  
  
Gabe held the broken, scared young woman to his chest. He let her sob against him all the while gently cradling her in his arms and softly whispering reassuring words. All he could do for now was offer her hope. The memory would come in time.  
  
Slowly her sobs lessened to a faint sniff or whine. The images gone now she reluctantly pulled back from his strong chest to look in his sky blue eyes. "Thanks." Her voice was hoarse and raspy.  
  
Not saying a word Gabe picked her up and carried her out of the small bathroom and back to the bedroom where she could rest.  
  
She loved the feeling she received when he picked her up. It was like being cradled in a big blanket of security. It was a known yet unfamiliar feeling one she was sure she hadn't received much of before the accident. But it was there now and she never wanted it to stop again.  
  
He felt her relax in his arms and smiled. Poor thing, she tried to take on too much all at once. Reaching the bedroom he slowly laded her down on the bed.  
  
Her arms tightened around Gabe's neck. She didn't want him to leave she couldn't let him leave he was the only thing that kept the flashes at bay. "Don't go." She stated softly in his ear.  
  
"I'll be right back I have to see Red out." Gabe felt her arms loosen reluctantly and then fall from his neck to land softly by her side. "Five minutes Ok."  
  
Five minutes it could have been two and it still would have felt like and eternity to her. She just felt so helpless with out him next to her to keep her safe. She didn't know why or even really care but it was a weakness she knew she would have to get over. Time she thought all I need is time. "Ok."  
  
Gabe watch her eyes well in determination and knew that she would be Ok for the brief period he needed to see Gabe out. God she was remarkable he thought as he stood up gave her one last sincere look and walked out of the room.  
  
Red Bud had watched the entire seen with a phage sense of deje-vu. He watched as Gabe walked back out of the bedroom with a determination in his eye and knew it was time for him to exit stage left. "Well it looks like you have everything under control."  
  
"For now but she is still very fragile mentally." The body always heals faster and easier than the mind ran though Gabe's head. "And only time, compassion, love, and hope can heal that."  
  
"Well I am sure she will get all of the above here, but fore me I should get going."  
  
"I can't thank you enough bro." Gabe extended his hand.  
  
"Any time my brother." Red Bud grasped Gabe's hand in a solid shake and pulled him into a quick one-arm hug. "Any where."  
  
Both men released the other simultaneously and neither one having the knowledge of what to say next. Finally Gabe broke the silence. "Well bro, I have been giving it some thought and I want you to tell Dree you came to see me."  
  
The caught Red Bud off guard at first after he realized what Gabe had in mind. "Will due. But I think he might be rather upset." A smile broadened across his face.  
  
"Well that's just tough for him, because as soon as the girl is able I will be bringing her by the clinic to introduce her to everyone. She needs a family and friends but I dare not bring her to Crash. Those asshole who messed her up in the first place will be looking in places like that, plus I will need to bring back your supplies."  
  
"Ok bro, you take care of yourself and that beautiful young woman." With that Red Bud grabbed his coat and walked to the door. "I'll keep in touch." And then with a quick second glance at the bedroom he walked out the door and closed it behind him  
  
Gabe watched the door close and then re-locked it. Man his life had just done anther complete 180 and he hoped it was for the better. Putting the negative thoughts out of his mind he wandered into the kitchen to refill his coffee cup and got a glass of water for the young woman.  
  
The girl lay on the bed and listened to the entire conversation. Tears coming to her eyes at the bond these to wonderful people had and the unknown hardship that seemed to exist between them. And the thought of her bringing in more saddened her. She watched as Gabe walked back into the room exactly four minutes and twenty seconds after he had left her. It was funny but she hadn't even realized that she had been counting.  
  
Carefully Gabe set his coffee and her water on his small nightstand next to the bed. "I thought you might be thirsty." Gabe than helped her to sit up right so she would be able to drink.  
  
"Thank." She replied to both gestures and settled back against the pillow covered headboard. Not knowing what else to say she just sat there and excepted the glass of water he handed. She didn't even realize how thirsty but before she knew it the glass was empty.  
  
Gabe watched her drain the glass in record time. "Wow! Slow down you are going to make yourself sick."  
  
"I fine." She replied to his statement. "I was just thirsty." And with that she handed him back the empty glass.  
  
"You want any more?" Gabe asked taking the glass.  
  
"No, I'm fine now."  
  
"So I was thinking you need a name. It's going to get rather annoying for you to have me calling you hey you all the time."  
  
She smiled at this. I do need a name but what hell I don't even think I would still be alive if not for you and your friend. "Why don't you pick one and I will tell you if I like it."  
  
Gabe was surprised by this comment but honored that this young woman trusted him that much. Only one name popped into his head it. "Anne." He stated confidently.  
  
"Anne," She didn't know why but it fit. " I like it, but can I ask why that particular name." She watched as a small amount of regret cross his face. She instantly wished she hadn't asked. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
  
"No it's okay." Gabe said this to reassure and steady himself more than her. "You have the right and so did she." He sat down in the small bedside chair. He was silent for a moment and then he started the story.  
  
"A few years ago I was in the US Armed forces. I had joined about four years before the pulse. I had already had 3 years of medical school and my martial arts background yearned me a job in a Special Forces combat rescue division. The country was still in chaos and there were many outbreaks of riot and looting. In one of my many missions to calm down these riots and to reinstate order I happened upon a little girl. She had to be no more than eight. Three of the looters were taking turns raping." Tears ran down his cheeks and his voice quivered. "I killed them all I won't go into how but I made them suffer. The little girl was a mess broken arm, cracked ribs. Her forehead was busted open. This tiny sweet innocent little girl just laying there in the mud her breath hash and gurgling. I wrapped her in my over shirt to ward off the chill. As I did this her eyes opened. She looked right into my eyes smiled said thank you and died."  
  
Tears flowed down Anne's cheeks. She looked over at Gabe and saw he was crying too. Slowly she held out her hand know that now he needed some comfort.  
  
Gabe grasped the hand firmly. "That was the first time in my life that I watched the light flow out of an undeserving life. It happened again a little over a year ago, but I don't want to talk about that right now."  
  
Now Anne understood why he had helped her. She also understood why he had given her this name. He hoped that if she lived so would the little girl in sprit anyway. As for the other incident he mentioned she wasn't going to press at least not at the moment. "It's a great name Gabe. Thank you for every thing you have done. And from now on please call me Anne."  
  
Gabe just sat there in silence the tears had stopped but the hurt hadn't. Then with out warning he did something he hadn't done in quite awhile.  
  
Anne watched him get up from the chair his hand still holding hers. The look he was giving her said he wanted to lie down. She hesitated a moment and than began to shift over to make room. He crawled into bed with her and pulled her gently to him.  
  
Gabe was glad she accepted his offer to lie down. He needed the same comfort he had given her and she was willing to oblige. He cradled her gently being careful of her wounds. He felt her meld against his body her head on his chest.  
  
She listened too his heartbeat as she lied there not wanting to move anymore. They had both had a ruff couple of days and she for one thought sleep would be real nice right about now. So with out another thought she closed her eyes and let the thump, thump, of Gabe's heart is her last sound heard before sleep drug her under.  
  
Gabe heard her breaths become shallow and knew she was asleep. Actually that wasn't a bad idea he thought and with little effort he joined Anne, at that thought a smile crossed his face, in the world of dreams. 


	11. The Morning before the Storm

Disclaimer: Ok, just see previous chapter  
  
A/N: And now for the second chapter written entirely on my own personal computer!!!  
  
Hope and Memory  
  
Chapter 11: The Morning before the Storm  
  
Gabe sat on the couch a cup of coffee in his hand and watched the news on the TV while he waited for Anne to get out of the shower. I was hard to imagine that just three days had past since her had found her bloodied and beating in that ally. She was healing remarkably fast too fast. He didn't know how or why but it scared him a little knowing this fact. But even so the emotional and mental healing had just begun and that was where he was going to focus.  
  
He had taken a few days off telling his boss that a friend was in town. He had several personnel days a year and since he hadn't needed to use any of them in quite awhile his boss couldn't bitch too much. He would have to go back to work eventually; he knew this and that would mean Anne would be left alone. And that was not happening. So today was the day he introduced her to whom he hoped would become her new friends and maybe with a little luck family, even if that meant confronting Dree? Hell he should have done this a long time ago but at the time he just didn't have the hope. Anne had given that to him. She had given him a way to confront the past. And there was nothing that he could ever do to repay her for that.  
  
The TV flashed for a second and something caught Gabe's eye. It was another report about these supposed mutant attacks. This time it was some lizard like thing in sector 4 that attack a sewer worker. He had to laugh at this. It was funny to think that so hybrid creature with at least semi- intelligent brain would be stupid enough to do anything of the sort. It just didn't work that way. Hell the thing was probably more scarred of us than we are of it.  
  
Gabe had seen it all before; hell he even partly understood peoples fear of the unknown but he still didn't have to like it. Add the events in the news only proved his point. So he just sat there patiently letting the report firmly drive the point home that people were in desperate need of a wake-up call. And maybe just maybe he thought these so-called mutants would step-up-to-the-plate and do it.  
  
Anne let the hot water wash over her. She stood favorably on her right leg keeping the other slightly raised. Her shoulder was also still very stiff and extremely sore, but since it was a bullet wound she kind of expected it to be. Gabe had said the physical damage was healing at an accelerated rate he had never seen before. All of the small cuts and bruises were gone or extremely faint and the nasty gash on her forehead looking like only a moderate cut. All in all she had to say she did feel ten times better than she had when she had first woken up physically at least.  
  
The memory flashes were what really bugger Anne the most. They were coming more frequent than ever and almost anything could set one off. She hated not having control over them. She hated the helplessness the caused it was worse that have to gimp around the apartment on a spare set of crutches Gabe had lying around. But the thing she hated the most was the incredible burden it was putting on Gabe. He had already done so much for her. Yet, every time she had an episode there he would be with arms out stretched ready to provide a warm comforting embrace to easy the pain.  
  
God, He was wonderful Anne thought as she began scrubbing herself down. The world needed more people like him. He had a compassion about him that seem so unusual yet so familiar all at the same time. It wasn't just for her either it was for any one that needed help. She ran her fingers though her long black hair and pushed it back behind her ears.  
  
That's when the flash his her. And all she managed was a strangled cry as she tumbled to the porcelain floor of the tub.  
  
There were bright lights being shined in her eyes and a voice that kept saying discipline is the key. Anne could feel the shot full of drugs being injected into her arm. The vertigo would start soon she new this but it was better than being coherent during the Electro-shocks. You are a soldier, a killer, and we will tell you what to kill. Do you under stand. No I am me. But the words she heard herself say weren't what she wanted. "Yes I understand." Noooo her brain screamed but her body didn't obey her anymore.  
  
Anne lay there on the bottom of the tube shaking. "Please stop! Please stop!" She kept repeating to no avail. The images kept coming in wave after wave of unending terror. Her mind fought this trying to gain control. She was waging a battle and not fairing well.  
  
Finally after what seemed an eternity the images started to fade slowly and with much convention on her part. Anne just lay there in the tube shaking slightly and crying softly to herself. The worst was over she had made it.  
  
Slowly Anne got to her feet wincing slightly as she put to much presser on her weak and injured leg. "Damn!" she cursed stepping out of the shower wrapping a towel around her body. Slowly she turned of the faucet. She stared in the mirror for a few seconds trying to compose herself enough so Gabe wouldn't find out about the flashback she had just had.  
  
He had enough on his mind right now and Anne didn't want to add too that. They were sapose to be going to meet some of his old friends today. She was also aware that something had happened with one of them and it had ended up real bad. She didn't know details but she new it was painful for Gabe to talk about it. On a lighter side of thins, She was really looking forward to just being able to get out of the apartment. She had been stuck inside for a couple of days and was starting to get a nasty itch of boredom. Satisfied that she was as composed she would ever be she opened the door to the bathroom and walked out.  
  
Anne saw Gabe sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee and watching the morning news. He was dressed in his standard black jeans and a black tee shirt with some type of picture of saying on the front. To days tee shirt said 'When I grow up, I want to be just like me' She smiled at the phrase and Gabe.  
  
"Good morning." Anne said as she walked though the living room and into the bedroom to change for the day.  
  
Gabe watched her walk out of the bathroom favoring her good leg. He had told her several time that regardless of how fast she was healing she should be using the crutches he had given her, but she had persisted in limping or hoping around when ever possible. He smiled until he noticed that her eyes were a little hollow and her skin seemed a little paler that usual. Instantly he knew she had an episode but the look on her face told him he shouldn't mention it. She was so strong a good quality he thought but he wished she would be more open about what she saw in those flashes. Talking was the only way she would be able to deal with it. He had tried to tell her that a few times the past couple of days but she had just kept silent and cried into his chest.  
  
So instead of saying a word he just smiled at her as she walked by. "Good morning. So what can I get you for breakfast?" He asked as the bedroom door shut behind her.  
  
"Coffee would be wonderful and food would be nice." Anne stated from be hind the door.  
  
Gabe smiled at her response. Always joking around, she might have just had a flashback but her recoveries from them seemed to becoming quicker with each one. There wasn't much comfort in that, but there was some and Gabe held onto it with both hands. Standing he walked into the kitchen and began breakfast.  
  
Anne stood at the foot of the bed contemplating what to wear. It was a limited selection consisting mostly of Gabe's oversized tee shirts and a few pairs of sweat pants that she would have to role up to keep from tripping. While they were out today Gabe said they would pick her up some proper clothes for her.  
  
Anne knew that he knew about the episode. She was glad he didn't say anything it would have probably made her start crying all over again. She hated trying to hide things from him but she needed to some of this out for herself. Shaking off that train of thought she hurriedly picked a shirt and a pair of sweats and walk out of the bedroom to have some breakfast. 


	12. The Dree Dilemma

Disclaimer: Ok, just see previous chapter  
  
A/N: I know it has been awhile and I am sorry. This has been a rather ruff chapter for me. I ju8st couldn't get it to flow right. Writer's block sucks!  
  
Hope and Memory  
  
Chapter 12: The Dree Dilemma  
  
The tension in the front lobby of the 4:24 Free Clinic could make the hairs on the back of you neck tingle. Red Bud stood there and watched the frustration grow on Dree's face. He had to admit he had expected this, but even now he still wasn't sure how to handle the entire situation. Time was running out for him Gabe would be there in a few minutes.  
  
Dree just stood there starring into space his mind doing summersaults. It had been hard enough two days ago when Red had told him that he had been at Gabe's all night helping him with a gunshot victim. That was work, which was saving someone's life; it's what we do. This was different. This was Gabe being here in his Clinic while he was at his clinic. The last time that happened He had ended up being thrown threw the front window thanks to Gabe. How do you deal with that? How do you make it okay? The answer. He didn't have a clue.  
  
The silence was killing Red Bud. He had to say something other wise he was going to go insane. "Dree, You okay?" I was a stupid question he knew that, and by the look on Dree's face Dree thought it was stupid as well, but it was the first thing that had come into his mind.  
  
"No! I'm not okay." And he really wasn't his brain hurt. And then he knew he had to leave and leave soon. Before Gabe got there. "I'm leaving now. You find some way to fix this little fuck up. And then call me when he is gone."  
  
Red Bud watched him turn and start toward the back room. Shit! This wasn't happening. He had set this up to get them talking again. Gabe was willing why couldn't Dree just try as well. "Wait!" He shouted in the most commanding voice he could. "You are not going anywhere!" And with that he darted in front of Dree and put his hand on his chest.  
  
"You have five seconds to get you hand off of me and out of my way or I will move you myself." Dree temper was flared now. What right did Red have to be doing this? It wasn't his problem. "One…two…three."  
  
"Oh so now I'm the one you're going to vent your frustrations out on." Red Bud stated sternly interrupting the count and earning him a rather vicious stare from Dree. "You might not remember so well, but the last time you were being this much of an ass Gabe sent you though the front window. Of course that was after you took a swing at him for saving Anita's life."  
  
"Don't start down with that shit again." Dree replied the count forgotten. All he wanted now was to leave and not talk about Gabe.  
  
"What shit you talking about? The fact that your best friend saved you little sister's life, and what did he get for his troubles? Oh, I know the grief of losing another friend and oh yeah, the loss of his best friend in the form of an attempted punch to the head." After the last statement Red Bud moved back away from Dree. "We all miss Stephen. I miss him. Gabe misses him. Anita misses him. And by the way you just cringed when I said his name I know you miss him."  
  
"Damn right I miss him," Dree stated quietly. "I deserve to miss him. He was my brother."  
  
"And Stephen was Anita's brother and my friend and Gabe's friend as well." Red Bud put his hand softly on Dree's shoulder. "But blaming Gabe for his death isn't going to change that fact. Hell from what I can tell it's only made things worse."  
  
"But he was there he should have been watching out for him." Dree's voice strained. "He was just a kid. Gabe shouldn't have let him go with."  
  
"Do you think Gabe or you for that matter could have stopped him? Hell if I had found out a location where she was do you think anybody could have stopped me from going after her?" Well progress was being made. Red Bud could still see the sadness in Dree's eyes but at least the anger had faded. "And what about you. You mean to tell me you wouldn't have done the exact same thing?"  
  
Dree hated to admit it but Red was right. The messed up part about this whole thing was that he had known it all along but it had just been too much to deal with at the time. Hell even now it hurt to talk about. So what should he do run away from it again or stay. The answer was simple. So simple that he wondered why he hadn't thought of it before. Oh that's right! My head's been up my ass.  
  
Red Bud watch as the realization flowed though Dree. Finally he thought. "So what now?"  
  
"Now we wait for Gabe and…what did you say the girls name was?"  
  
"Well as for her real name, she doesn't remember. But they decided on a new one for her."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Anne. Her name is Anne."  
  
At that same instant Dree and Red Bud were startled as the door slammed shut. Both of them whipped around too see a gangly unkempt heavyset man in roughly his early twenties. He was dressed in sweat pants and an old ratty tee shirt. His chest was heaved from lack of breath and sweat ran down his face. A gun was in his left hand. "You have to help…they killed them…they killed them all." And with that he passed out his body hitting the floor with a heavy thud and the gun sliding across the lobby to rest at Dree's feet.  
  
A/N: Man that was rough. 


	13. Driving to the Storm

Disclaimer: Ok, just see previous chapter  
  
A/N: Okay well here is chapter 13. I would like to say thank you to all of my reviewers. But I would love to see more. On another note, to all those Dark angel fans trying to keep it alive, I salute you.  
  
Hope and Memory  
  
Chapter 13: Driving to the Storm  
  
Anne sat the passenger's seat of Gabe's Metro not saying anything. She just watched the worry and frustration build on Gabe's face the closer they got to their destination. She wanted to ask why but she forced herself to not too. Instead she placed her small hand on his arm and gave it a slight squeeze.  
  
Gabe felt the presser on his arm and turned to look at the lovely young woman. He watched her smile at him warmly. She then removed her had but the smile stayed along with the feeling of support that simple gesture had given him. He silently mouthed a thank you and smiled back at her quickly before returning his eyes to the road.  
  
It had been awhile since Gabe had driven his baby and he didn't what to mess her up. He remembered when he had first gotten his her. His friends had laughed at how small she was. He had agreed that she was tiny compared to what most guys his age would have bought but the Gas mileage was to die for. A full tank could last him about a month and a half; and with gas prices only going up it saved him countless amounts of money. And for getting around the city she did just fine.  
  
Anne watched another smile cross Gabe's face and wondered what he could be thinking about. It seemed her small but effective gesture did its job. Content that he was okay for now she let her mind wander to other things; like the throbbing pain in her shoulder. It had been bugging since her little episode this morning. She hadn't told Gabe not wanting him to worry and all but if the pain kept up she might have to have Red Bud take a look at it when they got to the clinic.  
  
Anne was excited about getting to she him again. He seemed to be a really nice person and the last time she had talked to him she had been a little out of it. Hopefully with a little time and patience she wouldn't have to worry about any of that. Her shoulder would be healed and she would be able to walk with out those damn crutches. She wasn't going to let this get her down though. Today for better or for worse she was going to meet some people and make some of Gabe's friends. And maybe just maybe make some friends as well.  
  
The silence had finally gotten to Gabe. He didn't know why Anne wasn't talking but he wished she would. I was weird that her voice had already become something he could imagine being without. Instead of asking her why she was being so silent, he didn't want to pressure her into something after the episode; She hadn't told him officially yet but he knew and so did she, so he would just let her take her time, reached over and turned on the radio. Their weren't any really good stations left but the classic pre pulse station was know to play a decent tune once and a while. Lucky for him this was one of those times.  
  
So he let the song drown out the rest of the aggravation and worry as he concentrated on the road.  
  
Anne was surprised when the speakers blared to life, but almost immediately she relaxed again and let her herself sink into the music. She was unaware of the song but she knew it had to be pre-pulse. It was a good song she decided after several minutes into it. A hashed yet understandable lead singer supported by heavy guitar rifts with lyrics about some form of commitment gone wrong. She didn't what type of music she used to listen too but the new her really liked whatever type this was. And then before she knew it the song was over and so was the trip.  
  
Gabe pulled the car up to the curb and halted in front of the 4:24 clinic. The neighborhood was quite today. Only a few scattered people wandered the streets. Well it's now or never he thought and turned of the engines. He gave a quick look over at Anne. She smiled at him again sending that comfort with it that had been there before.  
  
Then something weird happened. Gabe watched a heavyset individual run past the car and into the clinic. He didn't know who it was but he did notice that the man had been caring a 9mm Glock. He new Anne had seen it too by the way her eyes widened. Shit what was going on know.  
  
"Stay! In the car. I'll go check it out." Gabe told Anne as he unbuckled her seat belt and opened the car door.  
  
Oh great Anne thought Please don't play hero for me. She reached out and grabbed his arm. "Be careful!" She stated quickly. She released his arm and still staring at him hoping that he would be okay but just incase she memorized his every detail not wanting to forget him. He was too important to forget. She blushed a little at the though and mentally scolded herself for even thinking that way.  
  
While the grip had been brief it was amazingly strong almost painfully so. Man this girl just kept surprising him. Could he have understated her recovery time again? Then he saw the look of worry and he couldn't bare it. He watched as a blush crossed her face and it confused him, but at least the worry was somewhat gone. "I'll be fine." He said reassuringly. "It's another part of my job. And I have always been good at my job." And with that he got out of the car and head for the front door of the clinic. As he reached the door he heard the dull thud of a body hitting the ground and heard a small clink and scrape of metal sliding across tile. Well it looks like he has been taken care of, just to be sure he stood on the side of the door normally he would just look in the big plate glass widow but the shades were still closed.  
  
And then he heard Dree voice. "What the hell just happened?"  
  
It was followed almost immediately by Red Bud's "Dude fainted!"  
  
"I can see that." Gabe heard Dree reply. "Let get him in the back room. And get that gun out of here."  
  
Well At least everyone was okay, Gabe thought as he walked back to the car.  
  
It was strange to Anne that she could actually hear the two men talking inside the shop. She wasn't even trying too all her senses had be entirely on Gabe. His heart beet, the slow inhale and exhale of his breath. Then every thing else seemed to grow inconceivably quiet and the voices from inside the clinic came threw. One she knew as Red Bud's but the other was unfamiliar it had to be Dree, but how could she hear them. I was humanly impossible.  
  
She noticed Gabe walking back over to the car. Giving herself a quick mental shake she removed her seatbelt and got out of the car.  
  
"I think everything is cool." Gabe said to Anne. "Sounds like the guy fainted. It should be safe enough for now."  
  
Anne had known this already but decided to play dumb now not knowing how to explain to Gabe how she had heard the entire conversation. "Okay." She grabbed the crutches from the back seat and moved over to his side. "Shall we?"  
  
"Lets." Gabe gave her another smile and they walked together into the clinic. 


End file.
